There are known conventional devices that mount a component with a protruding pin on a substrate using a component chuck device that is provided with a clamp section that clamps the component from the sides and a pusher section that presses the component from above. For example, a component chuck device of PTL 1, when negative pressure is supplied, moves to a standby position at which a clamp section clamps the component while the pusher section does not contact the component, and, when positive pressure is supplied, presses down the component with the pusher section while the clamping of the component by the clamp section is released. Thereby, a pin of the component is inserted in a hole of the substrate and the component is mounted on the substrate.